


Please...

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not much plot, Sickfic, Stubborn Casey is stubborn, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober 2020, also already summarised most of it, but so is Severide, sick!Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Day Six of Whumptober 2020 - 'Get it out'Short, but hopefully still enjoyable :)
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please...

“Get it out…” Kelly whispered softly, stroking Matt’s back as yet another heave sent him lurching forwards over the toilet, “I know it’s uncomfortable, but it’ll make you feel better…”

When Casey had shown up to shift that morning, it had been clear that that blonde was unwell. If his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks hadn’t been enough to convince everyone, the way he was shifting uncomfortably and clutching his belly had. But no one had said anything, because they all knew that Captain Casey didn’t like to be questioned.

But he hadn’t lasted long. Their first call had been an easy one, hardly anything to write home about, but Casey had been pale and stoic, going completely silent in the truck. He’d then snuck off to the bathrooms once they’d returned, and while everyone knew that the Captain was probably being violently ill, they’d decided to avoid the area.

That is, everyone except for Kelly Severide, who hadn’t even paused before moving towards the bathrooms. He entered, immeaditely locating Casey from the sounds of his retching alone. The blonde was crumpled over one of the toilets, half leaning against the stall wall. The only time that he _wasn’t_ leaning against the wall, was when he was lurching forwards, coughing up bile into the toilet.

Kelly moved quickly towards his blonde counterpart, quickly dropping a hand to his back. He could feel the muscles contracting under hand, time and time again, and he started rubbing soothingly, “Hey… hey, it’s alright, bud… it’s alright… get it out.”

Casey jumped slightly, turning back as his eyes widened. But his watery eyes took in his friend, and he relaxed again. Before another heave sent him back to the toilet, entire body shaking as he tried his best to breathe.

Then there was a lull, Casey’s nausea evidently giving him a brief respite from his violent heaving. The blonde took a few breaths of fresh air, before leaning back and squeezing his eyes shut, “Ugh. _Fuck._ ”

Severide ran his hand up and down Casey’s back again, before turning around, unbelievably relieved when he saw a bottle of water sitting behind them. He had no idea who had brought it in, but he was thankful that they’d made no noise.

“Hey, bud… drink some of this, yeah?”

But Casey just moaned, turning his head away and tightening his jaw, “No… no, please…”

Severide took a breath, before pressing again, “What about just wetting your mouth? Know it probably tastes awful.”

Casey closed his eyes tightly, drawing in a shaking breath. Tears were starting to drip down his face, and he was covered in sweat, “Ugh…”

With a little more persuasion, Kelly managed to lift the bottle to his lips, tilting in until some poured in. But the small amount of moisture proved to be too much, and Casey was once again lurching forwards as he was sick again. Severide winced, once again moving to pat his back, before wincing again at the heat. 

Once Casey was finished, Severide ran another firm hand up and down his back, before humming, “Alright, bud. Thinking that we get you home… or would you prefer to stay in your bunk?”

Casey groaned, before a violent shudder ran through him, a sign of a raising fever, “Ugh… m’alright…”

“Nope. No, you’re not. If I take you home, do you think that you’ll be okay? Maybe I feel better with you being here…”

The blonde just groaned again at that, shaking his head, “No… okay at home… be fine.”

Severide narrowed his eyes, assessing his friend, “You promise? You’re going to drink?”

Matt groaned again, shoving Kelly lightly, “Mmmhmm. Yes. I’m okay, Kel.”

Finally, Kelly allowed himself a smile, feeling slightly reassured that his friend would be fine, “Okay. I’ll talk to Boden, then get the car ready. Get you home in your own bed... sounds good bud?”

Casey took a breath, before nodding tiredly, “Yeah. Sounds good.”


End file.
